The present invention relates to a safety razor of the type in which shaving head assembly components are slidably moved from a shaving position thereof to a second or release position for making a blade change.
Various forms of construction of safety razors using a sliding cap member are known, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,906,631; 2,015,901; 2,347,596; 2,708,310; 2,744,319; 2,799,927; and 2,828,540 being representative. Such construction as disclosed in these patents are not fully satisfactory for present day requirements of low cost and simple manufacture of safety razors as essentially molded devices which embody characteristics of reliability for shaving purposes, convenience for effecting blade change, are made of only a few parts and of such character as to be readily manufactured in simple fashion at low cost.